Parisian Bliss
by TheValetAndTheMaid
Summary: When His Lordship sends John and Anna on a belated honeymoon to Paris shortly after his release from prison, neither of them can believe their luck. After more than a year apart, the two of them are finally able to leave the past in the past and start their new life together. What will happen while the two of them are in Paris, though? What will they get up to? Find out here!


**Author's Note: Welcome to "Parisian Bliss"! This is going to be a short fanfiction (about five or six chapters) which is why I'm posting it now and not after I've completed some of my other fanfictions. I really hope that this doesn't irritate any of you because I feel like it does sometimes and I apologize for that. I truly hope that you enjoy this little fanfic, though, and thank you for your lovely support with my other stories!**

* * *

John still felt as though he was dreaming as he laid in bed beside his wife, his arms wrapped around her small frame while she slept on his chest and he looked up at the ceiling. The two of them were in a hotel suite in Paris and it was one of the nicest, most spacious rooms he'd ever been in. When he had been reuniting with Anna and kissing her outside the prison gates, he had felt as though his life was perfect at long last and that nothing could be better. Then, however, just the other day, His Lordship had asked Carson to bring them both up to the drawing room so that he could speak to them. Both of them had been left speechless when he had revealed to them what he'd had in mind.

He had wanted to do something for the two of them, considering a cottage for them still hadn't been found, and so he'd had sat down with Lady Mary and they had both agreed to send them on a belated honeymoon. Their kindness had moved the both of them, but out of all the places they had expected to be sent, Paris hadn't been one of them. In the beginning, they had tried to refuse his offer and told him that they didn't need such an extravagant trip, but he had put his foot down and the two of them had realised that there was no point in trying to change his mind. John was positive, though, that he didn't deserve it in the slightest. Anna, on the other hand, deserved every bit of it.

For the last year-and-a-half, she had spent all of her spare time looking for evidence to clear his name and have him set free from prison. She had been called the most disgusting names, travelled up to York and London hundreds of times and had sleepless nights purely for the love of him. A man who didn't even deserve to live on the same planet as her, let alone spend the remainder of his life with her by his side. He would forever be in her debt for what she had done for him. Not only during his time in prison but ever since he had come to work and live at Downton. She was the most wonderful woman he had ever had the pleasure of knowing, and he never wanted her to think otherwise.

He heard her sigh softly as she stirred in his arms sometime later, and he smiled at the contented expression he saw on her face when he moved his gaze from the ceiling to her. She settled down again after resting her head on his shoulder and easing her hair out of her face, but he couldn't resist the urge to graze her cheek with the backs of his fingers and his heart raced when her eyes fluttered open a little. The sleepiest smile appeared on her lips when she tilted her head back on his shoulder and looked into his eyes, and she snuggled closer to him after draping an arm over his stomach beneath the quilt. 'Good morning…' She whispered at last, her voice soft and hoarse from sleep.

'It's a _very_ good morning.' He agreed while grazing the tip of her nose with his own, his hand roaming up and down her spine as she giggled.

The two of them fell into silence for a while after that, John running his hand over her hair and pressing the occasional kiss to her temple while she gave herself time to wake up and let her fingers wander over his chest. 'It's strange to think that the last time I got to wake up like this was after our wedding night,' She traced his collarbone with her fingers. 'It feels as though that morning was an age ago now, but I can still remember thinking that I had never felt more comfortable. I felt the same when we came to bed last night, too,' She tilted her head back on his shoulder again and laid her hand on the side of his neck before brushing her thumb against his skin. 'This is just perfect.'

'This whole _week_ is going to be perfect,' He brushed a strand of hair back behind her ear. 'Whatever you want to do, we'll do it.'

'Today, all I want to do is cuddle with you,' She smiled. 'We have another six days to do other things, but I'm all right where I am for now.'

'So am I…' He slid his hand around to the back of her head and stroked her hair with his thumb while pressing a delicate kiss onto her lips.

Once they had broken their kiss, Anna moved closer to him beneath the quilt and laid her head on his chest before sighing at the sound of his heartbeat. She had missed the feeling of his heart beating beneath her cheek more than she could say. Listening to the sound of it on their wedding night had relaxed her and gotten her off to sleep, but this time it reminded her that he was with him and it made her smile. He was alive with a clean bill of health. He was in her arms again and they were finally able to start thinking about the future and setting up a home together. A home that she hoped, when the time came, would be the best place for them to welcome their future children into.

She was unsure of when the children would come along, but that didn't matter to her at the moment.

For now, all she wanted was to settle down with John and start their lives together properly.

Everything else could just simply wait.

* * *

Once he had laid the dress and necklace out on the end of the bed, John stepped back and smiled to himself as thoughts of how beautiful his wife was going to look in them filled his head. Anna had just gone for a shower so that she could freshen up a little before he took her out for dinner at the restaurant down the street, and before she had disappeared into the bathroom she had complained about not having anything special to wear. Of course, he had kissed her forehead and told her that she would look beautiful in whatever she chose to wear, but it had been hard to mask his excitement about the surprise. He could barely wait to see her reaction once she had finished showering.

She was going to tut at him and tell him that he shouldn't waste money on trivial things when they had to save for the cottage, but he was certain that she was going to love the gift at the same time. He wasn't all that fond of shopping and he had to admit that he'd not felt too comfortable while shopping for her dress, but he had forgotten all about his nervousness once he had come across the dress that now laid on the bed in front of him. The fabric was a pale blue, one of his favourite colours on his wife, and the sleeves were long and made of soft lace. The length of it was perfect, too, because it would end just below her knees and she would have no reason to be self-conscious at all.

He wasn't going to tell her how expensive the necklace had been.

It had been one of the most expensive purchases he had ever made, but it was justified because he believed that she was deserving of it.

Minutes later, he heard the sound of running water from the en-suite stop and felt his heart race as he realised that it wasn't going to be long until she came back into the room. He decided to move out of the way so that she could see the dress and necklace when she left the en-suite, and so he walked over to the chair that stood beside the bed and sat down to wait for her to leave the little en-suite once again. He didn't have to wait too long. Before he knew it, the en-suite door opened and she came walking into the room in the dressing gown she'd received from Lady Mary. The surprised expression that came to her face when she saw the dress and necklace made him chuckle quietly.

'John,' She breathed as she walked over to the bed. 'What on earth…'

'I thought that you might like something special to wear for our first proper evening here,' He explained. 'I bought them back in Downton.'

There were tears in her eyes as she ran her fingers over the lace sleeves of her new dress, and a smirk curled her lips when she looked up at him. 'What have I said about wasting money on me?' She tutted, just like he'd known she would. 'That could've gone toward the cottage.'

'Come here,' He held his hand out to her before she made her way around the bed, slipped her hand into his and sat down on his good knee. He then released her hand and eased his arm around her waist, allowing her to lace both of her arms around his neck before he gazed into her eyes. 'Whenever I buy you anything, you always say that I'm wasting my money on you because it's something that you don't truly need. There might be some truth in that, my darling, but if I see something that I know you're going to like or want, then I'm going to buy it for you if the reason is justified and I have the means to do so.' He brushed his thumb soothingly against her side through her dressing gown.

'What was your reason for buying me _those,_ then?' She asked after gesturing to her gifts with her head.

'Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that you spent the last year-and-a-half of your life working to free me from prison,' He told her. 'Even though I never doubted your abilities for one second, I have to admit that there were times when I thought that I wouldn't get out of there. I should have had more faith, though, because you are wonderful and intelligent and I've known that since the moment I met you,' He used his free hand to slide a damp strand of hair out of her face. 'I got you those gifts because I believe that you deserve them.'

She stroked the hairs at the nape of his neck with her fingers as she looked at him for a time before leaning in and gently kissing his lips. The two of them let their kiss linger, savouring the moment, before she pulled back and leaned her forehead against his own. 'Thank you…'

'You're more than welcome,' He reassured her. 'Now, why don't you start getting ready while I go and shower?'

She nodded before pressing one more kiss onto his lips and standing, her heart swelling in her chest as she walked back to the foot of the bed and looked down at the dress and necklace he'd bought for her. They really were two of the most beautiful items she had ever owned. 'You're going to look perfect...' She felt him caress her side with his fingers as he walked past her on his way to the en-suite, and she shot him a smile over her shoulder before he entered the room and closed the door. Once she was alone, she turned back to the dress that laid on the bed and shook her head. What she had done to deserve such a gentle, loving husband who spoiled her rotten, she would never know.

Realising that she and John didn't have too much time before their reservation, she walked over to the drawers on the other side of their room and found some underthings before quickly changing into them. She then returned to the bed, picked up the dress and held it to her frame while moving to stand in front of the full-length mirror. She hadn't thought it was possible, but it looked even more beautiful in the natural light that came in through the window. Her husband, considering he usually hated shopping with a passion, had done incredibly well. She made fast work of the buttons that ran down the back of it, and she let out a gentle gasp once she'd managed to pull it over her head.

She loved it.

Never, in her entire life, had she had a dress as divine as the one she was wearing in her possession.

It fit her like a glove, the overall length was perfect, the neckline wasn't too low or too high and the lace sleeves went down to her wrists. John had said that she deserved it for all she had done for him, but she didn't think that she was deserving of it in the slightest. She had worked hard over the last year-or-so, she agreed with him about that, but she didn't feel as though she had done anything all that special. In her opinion, all she had done was what any wife would do for their husband if he wound up in that situation. She wasn't going to have let him rot in a prison cell for a crime that he didn't commit. Nevertheless, she felt so grateful to him for getting her something so beautiful.

She stayed there in the mirror for a time, simply admiring her dress before going back over to the bed and picking up the silver necklace. She didn't have to be a genius to work out that it had been an expensive purchase. The pendant on the chain had a jewel in the centre, and she dreaded to think how much John spent on it. Deciding not to dwell too much on that, not wanting to get frustrated with him, she went back to the mirror and sighed happily to herself as she put the necklace on. Once she had fastened the clasp at the nape of her neck, she reached up and took the pendant between her thumb and forefinger and smiled. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so spoiled.

She didn't realise that John had finished in the shower until the en-suite door opened, and there was nothing but adoration for him in her eyes when she turned around to watch him walk back into the room. 'I'm going to need you to fasten the buttons up for me because I can't quite reach them,' She said with a giggle as he stood in front of her in his dressing gown. 'How do I look, though? Does the dress suit me?' She watched him approach her in silence before he rested his hands on her waist, brought her close to his chest and gave her the softest kiss. 'You didn't really answer my question, Mr. Bates.' She ran both of her hands along the outside of his arms once they had parted again.

'I wouldn't have thought that it was possible, but you actually look more beautiful in that dress than I thought you would.' He let his hands slide from her waist around to her back, his hold of her secure yet tender as he gazed into her eyes and saw the twinkle that was in them.

'I love it…' She told him. 'I don't think I've ever worn something so beautiful before.'

He shook his head in disagreement. 'There isn't one dress you've made that has been anything less than gorgeous.'

'Really? What about the one for Gwen's leaving party?' She laughed.

'Even in a dress made from drapes, you were the most beautiful woman in the room that night.' He brushed a soft kiss against her hairline.

She leaned against him and a sigh of satisfaction left her as his lips lingered on her skin, her fingers curling into his dressing gown before he pulled back a little and she opened her eyes. 'There's forty-five minutes until our reservation and I'm standing here in a dressing gown,' He pointed out which made her laugh. 'Let's get you sorted and then you can figure out what you're going to do with your hair while I start getting dressed.' He released her from his hold and moved to stand behind her, Anna gathering up her hair and easing it over one shoulder so that it was out of the way of her back and he could see what he was doing. He left a kiss to the back of her neck when he had finished.

'Thank you,' She smiled after turning back to him, his love for her deepening when she kissed him on the cheek before heading over to the dressing table and sitting on the stool. 'I'd just like to make something quite clear,' She looked at him through the mirror after taking her hairbrush and starting to run it through her tangled hair. 'I'm quite happy for you to order dinner for the both of us tonight, but if you so much as think about ordering snails, I'll be leaving,' The sound of his laughter warmed her heart as she watched him open a drawer and pull out an undershirt. 'I mean it! Lady Mary told me about how she ate them on her honeymoon, and I honestly felt rather queasy afterwards.'

He tutted. 'Blast! Snails were my first choice, too.'

'Feel free to order them, but you'll be dining alone.' She smirked and turned around on the stool while beginning to braid her hair.

'No meal's worth that,' He pulled his undershirt on over his head before tucking it into his trousers. 'I never want to be without you again.'

'No, me neither,' She sighed while watching him reach for his shirt with nothing but love in her eyes. 'Me neither…'

* * *

It was rather late that night when Anna was sat alone at the table that John had reserved for them at the restaurant, her gaze following the couples that were dancing to the music that the band was playing while she waited for her husband to return from the restroom. He'd not liked the thought of leaving her unattended, not in a foreign land, but she had promised him that she would be fine and that she would sit tight at the table. She had kept her promise, of course, and she had to admit that watching the men and women dance was rather nice.

There was a secret part of her, however, that longed to be among the women dancing around the room with their husbands or their dates. John wasn't to blame for his infliction, she understood that. She was so proud of him for serving their country and she didn't care that he had to walk with a cane, but she had always wondered what it would be like to dance with him. To slip her fingers through his and have him hold her as the two of them moved in time to the music. She knew that she was being selfish, though. She was thinking about her own desires.

Shaking her head to rid her mind of those selfish thoughts, she sighed and glanced up from the dancers before smiling as her gaze landed on her husband. In no time at all, he had made it back to their table and was sitting across from her again. 'What's the matter?' He asked.

'Nothing, I'm fine.' She laid her hands in her lap beneath the table.

She wasn't fooling him one bit, though, and she knew it.

'Sweetheart, you can tell me…' He lowered his voice so that only she could hear him.

'It was just a thought I was having,' She shook her head. 'I was just being selfish, though, it doesn't matter.'

Just as he opened his mouth to respond, he heard the sound of laughter and looked up to see rather a young couple waltz past their table. When he turned back to his wife, she was staring down at her lap and he could see that she was sucking on her lower lip while twisting her wedding ring around her finger. 'Anna,' He nudged her foot with his and sighed at seeing tears in her eyes when she looked up at him again. 'You don't have to feel guilty or ashamed for wanting to be able to dance with me, darling, I understand.' He reassured her in a quiet voice.

'I'm just thinking about what I want, though…' She sniffed. 'You've been…away…for so long and I'm just sitting here thinking about myself.'

It was obvious to him that staying in the restaurant, so close to the dancers, wasn't going to help Anna feel much better about where her thoughts had gone. 'You're exhausted and I'm not surprised,' He told her. 'Why don't we go for a little walk to clear your head, and then we can go back to the hotel and get ready for bed.' The soft smile that she gave him as she nodded lifted his spirits and he waited for her to rise before doing the same, offering her his arm and walking her through the restaurant and out of the door that led out onto the street.

She walked beside him in silence for a time after leaving the restaurant, but after the two of them had crossed the road and entered the little park, she laid her head on his shoulder and looked up at him. 'I'm sorry…' Her voice was so quiet that he almost didn't hear her speak.

'You have nothing to apologise to me for.' He released her arm and wrapped his own around her waist so that he could pull her close to him.

'I shouldn't have been so selfish.' She huffed.

John stopped walking and turned to face her then, his hands coming to rest on her hips through the coat she was wearing as he looked her in the eye. 'There's a big difference between being selfish and simply wanting a dance, Anna,' He said. 'A selfish person only thinks of what they want and they don't care about anyone other than themselves. Like…like Vera,' He watched her wrinkle her nose at the mere mention of her name. 'She was the perfect example of a selfish woman, and I can say for a fact that the two of you didn't have a thing in common.'

Anna smiled and stepped further into him before he wound his arms around her and allowed her to lie her hands on the front of his chest. 'I did want to dance with you tonight, but I don't want you to think that I'm frustrated or that I blame you for us not being able to do so. You aren't to blame for what happened to your knee – you were injured while saving His Lordship's life and I feel so proud of you for that.'

'And those words, my darling,' He kissed the tip of her nose. 'Just proves to me once again that you are nothing like Vera.'

She hid her face in his chest before murmuring, loud enough for him to hear: 'Please, don't say that woman's name again on our honeymoon.'

'You have my word,' He ran his hand over her hair before kissing the top of her head and sighing when he felt her shiver against his chest. 'I think it's time we started walking back to the hotel. You're freezing and tired, and the last thing I want is for you to get ill on this trip.'

She shrugged. 'If I do, it just means more time spent in bed with you.'

She tilted her head back on his chest to look at him, and the two of them shared a chuckle before he brushed his lips lightly against hers.

'Come on, Mrs. Bates,' He released her from his embrace before putting his arm around her again. 'Let's get you to bed…'

* * *

'Comfortable?' John whispered while stroking his wife's cheek as he laid beside her in bed sometime later.

'Mmm…' She mumbled.

'Tired?' He smirked.

'Mmm…' She nodded, the two of them laughing together before she snuggled closer to him beneath the covers and he took her in his arms.

She settled down in his arms in an instant, her head finding his chest as she draped her arm over his stomach and rubbed her feet against his to warm them up a little. 'Do you think we might be able to go and see the Eiffel Tower after breakfast tomorrow?' She asked sleepily.

'We can do whatever you want tomorrow if you get some rest, my love,' He replied. 'I want you to be fully rested before we go sightseeing.'

'So protective…' She teased before she tilted her head back on his chest and kissed his chin before looking into his eyes.

'I know that you think I worry too much, but it's just because I care about you.' He reminded her.

She nodded and curled further into his side. 'I know it is, and I love you so much for that.'

'And I love you…' He reassured her before she moved her head back to its usual position and he buried a kiss in her hair.

The next couple of minutes passed by in complete silence, and John soon realised why when he heard his wife's snores start to fill the air. She must have been far more exhausted than he'd first thought. Chuckling softly to himself, he took one arm from around her and turned off the lamp that was sat on his nightstand before bringing her closer and hearing her sigh as she relaxed. He was so glad that she was at peace after the tiring, emotional evening she had had. Well, the tiring, emotional year-and-a-half that she had had while he had been away.

She no longer had to sleep alone.

Whenever she needed him from that moment on, whether it was in the daytime or through the night, he would be right there next to her.

He could hold her and keep her safe like a husband should and just the thought of that filled his heart with happiness.

He felt his eyes begin to sting after a time, and when he was unable to suppress the yawn that escaped him, he knew that it was high time for him to follow his wife's lead and get some sleep. Settling down beside her, he made sure that she was content and warm enough before kissing the crown of her head and sighing into her hair. 'Goodnight, sweetheart,' He whispered before letting his eyes fall shut. 'Sleep well…'

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for taking the time to read the first chapter of this fanfiction and I hope that it was enjoyable! Please let me know what you thought of it with a review, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
